


Just South Of Heaven

by TipBackYaDixie



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician)
Genre: Babies, Children, F/M, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipBackYaDixie/pseuds/TipBackYaDixie
Summary: After a tragic accident, Blake steps up, taking on a huge role. Has he bitten off more than he can chew?
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just South Of Heaven

_It was a warm fall day in California. They were headed out on a picnic date, child free for the first time in months. They loved their little girls, but time alone was now a luxury they didn’t see often. He had the ring in his back pocket all day, just waiting for the right time. It was silent, the low hum of the radio accompanying the soft bird sounds, they were driving past the ocean, the salty air reminding her of their first date. He reaches for her hand and squeezes it reassuringly_

_“Can I ask you something?”_

_“You know you can, Private Shelton”_

_“Will you marry me, Cleo?”_

_She stares at him in utter disbelief, making sure she heard him right_

_“Yes, yes. A thousand times yes”_

_They share a passionate kiss, before the sound of glass breaking and tyres screeching fills. A car slammed into them side on, killing them both in an instant._

**_“They say I’ll be okay, but I’m not going to, ever get over you”_ **

****

“I’m here for Rose and Annie Shelton” Blake said, taking a deep breath

The day care worker smiled, before going to fetch the two girls

“Uncle Blakey!” Rose cheered, running into her uncle’s arms while the day care worker brought over baby Annie, who just looked confused as to who this strange man was. Blake put his eldest niece down, taking the infant into his arms

“Where’s Mommy?” Rose asked. At the mention of her mother, Annie perked up, babbling nonsense. Blake ignored the three-year old’s innocent question and continued signing the girls out of day care. He knew they would struggle, being in a new house, with new people, on top of losing their parents.

Just as they were pulling into the house, Rose asked again about her mommy. Blake told her that they were going back to his house, and that seemed to satisfy her. Blake looked at the little girl, his eyes full of sympathy. They both would grow up not knowing who their real parents were. How funny, sweet and caring they were and how much they loved their little girls. For now, though, Blake’s focus was on getting Rose and Annie used to their new lives. He feels Rose’s grip on his hand tighten as they walk inside. Gwen looked up, smiling warmly

“Hey girls” She said, “I’m Gwen”

Rose hid behind Blake’s leg, frightened by the new face and the fact she had no idea where her Mommy was. A few minutes of awkward silence passed, where Rose was still glued to her uncle. Annie, however, could be persuaded to play with some toys on the living room floor, supervised by Gwen

“Hey, Rose? Can we have a talk upstairs?” Blake asked. Rose nodded, taking her uncle’s hand as he lead her up the stairs. Rose sat down on the bed, wondering what Blake had to say to her

“Where’s Mommy?” She asked, growing impatient

“Mommy and Daddy have gone to heaven, sweetie” Blake said, fighting back tears. Rose stared at him, blankly, not understanding

“When they coming back?”

“They’re not coming back, honey” Blake sighed, “They died”

“Mommy and Daddy die?” Rose asked, innocently, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The little girl fell into Blake’s arms, sobbing. He held his niece close, crying a few tears himself. Slowly, Rose raises her head from Blake’s shoulder

“Blakey?” She asked

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Can me and Annie stay wif you?”

“Of course, honey” Blake said, kissing Rose’s cheek “I love both of you so much, you know that?”

Rose nods. She still didn’t understand where her Mommy and Daddy were, but she knew that she would always have her Uncle Blake.


End file.
